After Tonight
by mzboredasalways
Summary: a sort of song-fic based off of Justin Nozuka's After Tonight


I stare at him from across the fire. He is talking animatedly to his friend. I know that he is never truly happy. It is so sad because I know how he looks like when he is truly happy. I have only seen him on a few occasions when the smile on his lips reach his eyes. That's how I know not to fall for the smile that he flashes everyone. I keep watching him. I feel someone tap my shoulder.

"I wonder if you can be anymore obvious." I turn my head to see Lucas looking at me.

"I wonder that sometimes too." I say smiling. I lean onto his shoulder. He places a hand around my shoulders. He has been my friend since my first year. He helped me help out Teddy when he needed it. "Do you see it too?" I asked still looking at Teddy.

"You mean the lack of real emotion in his eyes? Yea I see it too."

"How are we the only ones. I don't even think most of my family sees it. He needs something."

"He needs love." Lucas said simply.

"But he has so much of it. He is surrounded by it." I said.

"Not the kind he needs."

"Which kind does he need?" I asked confused.

"The one of his parents."

"If that is the only way for him to let the life into him, how is he ever going to live?" I asked sadly.

"I don't know. I wish I did. I really do. He deserves it. No one should loose their parents so early." Lucas said shaking his head, clearly not liking this subject.

"I wouldn't know how to go through that, and at an age where he has no idea what happened."

"I know." Lucas said sadly.

We sat quietly both of us staring at Teddy. Even though everyone around him knew what happened to him, no one knows how it affects him. I am not saying that he is not strong, never would I say that. I just know that it hurts him more than he lets on.

"Victoire, I have to leave now, curfew and all." Lucas said.

"Ok, thanks Lucas."

"Anytime." He kissed the top of my head and left.

Teddy was now alone. He was looking up at the stars. I got up and walked to him. I sat next to him. He looked at me for a second and then looked back up at the stars.

"Is everything alright?" I asked looking up at the stars again.

"Everything is fine Vicky."

"Don't lie to me." I say softly. That causes him to look at me.

"I see you looking up there as if you want something more."

"What are you talking about?"

"Give me your hand." I said standing up. "I think I know what's going on. Just follow me." I say grabbing his hand when he didn't give it to me right away.

I know by the end of tonight he won't have to look up at the stars no more. I know that if my love is alright he won't have to look up at the stars to find the love that he can't have.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked when we hadn't stopped for a while.

"Somewhere we can talk." I said leading the way.

I finally stopped when I reached my tree house. I made him climb the ladder first. Then I followed.

"Tell me how you feel." I say abruptly. He looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright? You have been acting weird all night."

"Are you thinking about your parents?" I asked. He looks shocked. It has always been an unspoken agreement between us. I never brought up his parents. "Am I right?"

"Now is not the time Victoire." He said warningly.

"When is the time Teddy? It can't be when you get older because we have been adults for a long time. Tell me how to handle this, but we are handling this."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am in love with you Teddy Lupin. I love you with all of my heart and I never see you happy. Sure you are happy but you never feel it. I know, don't deny it. Your happiness is somewhere above the clouds and stars in some black hole and no one but you knows where it is. But for some reason you won't go get it. You have to get it back Teddy. I am sorry to say that your parents are never coming back. I know if they had a choice they would be here with you."  
"They did have a choice!" Teddy yelled. It didn't surprise me because I saw his body language change. He has been holding onto this for a long time. "They could have chosen to stay with me! They could have chosen to take me away with them to some place where we would all three be safe! There were many choices that involved them not getting killed! They could have been there for me and stayed with me! No they left me and now I have no parents! I don't know why I act the way I act. I don't have a chance to argue with my dad about my curfew! I don't have a chance to have a mother to go to when I am having a hard day! I don't have parents that give me advice that I ignore and end up making mistakes that I need their help to get out of. I don't have that because of them!" He was out of breath and breathing hard. He had tears that were flowing like a waterfall. I have never seen him so broken before.

"No they didn't have a choice. Any parent would have done that. Grandma and Granddad Weasley did. Their kids were in danger so they fought for their children. You were not the only one hurt because your parents death. Your dad was Aunty C's last connection to Lily. He was Uncle Harry's last direct link to his parents life. Your mum was your grandmother's only child. She was all that was left of her family after your grandfather died. Teddy you are only hurting yourself by not forgiving your parents."

Now Teddy completely broke down. Fell onto me and cried on my shoulder. I didn't care that I had to manage his weight on me. I would carry him through anything.

"I just wish I had known them." He said quietly as he settled down.

"We all do, Teddy. Come with me." I took his hand and he followed. I lead him to the dresser I had. I opened the top drawer. I took out an ancient looking envelope and handed it to him. "I hope that you won't be too mad at me."

The front of the envelope was addressed to him.

"Who is it from?" He asked looking at his name.

"Your parents."

"What?" He asked shocked. "Where did you find it?"

"Well one day I was at your grandmother's house and she had to run a quick errand. I was going to go to your room but I was drawn to this room that was a few doors down from yours. I went in and it looks like no one had been in it for decades. I looked around. There was a crib and when I got closer there was a paper sticking out from under the mattress. I grabbed it and it said your name. I assumed they must have put it there before they left for the battle."

"Why didn't you give it to me earlier?"

"I knew that you hadn't forgiven them and you wouldn't read a word of it. Take it and read it."

He looked at me then he carefully opened the envelope. He read it in silence and his eyes started to water.

"They loved me." He whispered. "They love me." He said looking at me.

"Of course they do. Even now they do. You don't have to hide anymore Teddy. You are free to fly and do anything. You don't have to look up at the stars anymore."

"I love you Victoire. Now I am above the stars and it's because of you."

"I will never leave you, forever past time."


End file.
